1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display stands; and, more particularly, to a knockdown display stand for mounting a removable display board in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display stands are well known in the art. Such stands are used to mount a display board in an upright position presenting a visual or informational display to the viewer. Such stands should be sturdy, easy to assemble and knock down with the display boards easily removable therefrom. Generally, such stands should not be too complicated so that low level employees of stores or the like can easily assembly them. The width of such stands should be relatively inexpensive, and they should be sturdy enough to withstand moisture and the like encountered during ordinary use, such as wet floors and the like.
There is thus a need for a display stand which is easy to set up and take down, adjustable in width, relatively inexpensive yet sturdy enough for use in wet environments.